


Surrender to moonlight

by PandyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is a precious babbu, Derek is a territorial dude who was problems with people touching Stiles, Guess what dude, M/M, Mission acomplished, Now face the sexy consecuences, Posting it here now, Stiles wants to get him Jelly, This was written long ago by me and my bff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyHale/pseuds/PandyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot En algún momento las golpes de furia contra las paredes cambiaron por lujuriosos choques<br/>Y la luz rojiza del eclipse es mas de lo que el Alpha puede controlar.<br/>Rendirse no esta en su vocabulario pero quien sabe, quizás un apetitoso humano podría hacerle caer en el abismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender to moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue creado por mi y mi universitaria compinche durante año pasado, mientras esperábamos encontrar mas Sterek en español. Quizás lo vean en una olvidada cuenta de fanfiction (Que tengo que borrar u.u) pero es 100% nuestro. Y hasta que ella consiga cuenta, todos nuestros trabajos juntas iran por aqui
> 
> Collab entre PandyHale y Minou
> 
> Disfruten la historia ;)

El partido había terminado y sorprendentemente (En realidad nadie podía creerlo, de verdad) habían ganado. Sin la ayuda de Scott, o Jackson para el caso. Parecían estar en cualquier otro lado, en lugar de la cancha. Al menos así había sido hasta que el defensor del equipo contrario se los había cargado y los muy cabrones ni siquiera intentaron levantarse. Al parecer algo más importante que el partido estaba sucediendo y ellos necesitaban estar ahí. De todos modos, él no iba a empezar a quejarse. Con ellos dos fuera, bueno... por fin había llegado su oportunidad de lucirse, o más bien tomar parte del partido. No, esta noche en verdad se había lucido. Incluso Lydia había sonreído y le dedicó más de una mirada y eso definitivamente merecía una enorme estrella de oro dentro de los premios imaginarios que Stiles recolectaba en su mente.

Alzo torpemente el brazo para luego cerrar el puño en señal de victoria al observar a su padre en las gradas con una tonta sonrisa orgulloso por su muchacho y sus habilidades deportivas al parecer recién descubiertas.

La improvisada fiesta en el vestuario estaba terminando. Y como dios manda Stiles estaba ahora tiritando después de que sus compañeros "cariñosamente" lo hubieran bañado con refresco a medio derretir como parte del festejo. Nunca pensó que morir del frío podría pintar semejante sonrisa en su rostro.

-El anaranjado realmente no es tu color.

Stiles levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Danny que lo veían fijamente. Lo habían emboscado justamente después de salir de las duchas, por lo que ahora (Después de ducharse por segunda vez) eran los únicos que quedaban.

-Ah... Bueno... realmente no había pensado en eso pero... ¿gracias por el dato? Por cierto ¡Buen partido, compañero!  
-Gracias, aunque hoy fue todo tu mérito. Por un momento creí que de verdad no podías jugar absolutamente nada.  
-No fuiste el único- Masculló  
-Bueno- Al parecer Danny iba a despedirse, pero en vez de girarse y salir por la puerta, se sentó al lado de Stiles y pasó su brazo a través de sus hombros - De verdad me parece que estuviste genial ahí fuera- Por un momento lo miró muy intensamente y entonces como saliendo de aquella tensión momentánea raspo sus nudillos contra la nuca del chico- Nos vemos por ahí.  
-Claro.- dijo Stiles, pero Danny había salido por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Toda esa situación había resultado realmente extraña, pero él estaba seguro que no había sido más que la adrenalina haciéndole ver más cosas de las que ya veía su demasiado hiperactivo cerebro.

... ... ... ...  
-Danny te está mirando otra vez- Al parecer, que él y todo el comedor pudiera ver su almuerzo siendo destrozado mientras hablaba con boca llena no era un gran impedimento para su mejor amigo, siempre y cuando Allison no estuviera presente.  
-Scott, ya es suficiente. Deja de cambiar de tema y dime de una vez por que Jackson y tú se fueron a la mitad del partido.  
-No es nada. Derek estaba un poco preocupado. Según dice tuvo una sensación extraña mientras jugábamos y no pudo reprimir el aullido. Ni siquiera sabe que sucedió ni cómo explicarlo pero estaba teniendo un poco de problema para controlar a Erica y a Lydia. Al parecer sus hormonas decidieron ponerse de fiesta antes de la luna llena y estaban imposibles.  
-¿Imposibles? Scott hace meses que empezaron a controlar el cambio. ¿Puedes explicarte? De verdad que no entiendo porque tendrían que dejar el partido. Derek es el alfa, se supone que podría hacerse cargo de cualquier inconveniente.  
\- Stiles. ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ellas son chicas y lobas. Suma dos más dos y hubieses tenido una muy desnuda Erica persiguiéndote por todo el campo medio enojada y medio...  
\- Okey puedes parar allí. Bueno, no. En realidad no ¿Cómo hicieron? Quiero decir, ellas son chicas. No es como si pudieran darles un puñetazo y mandarlas a dormir y ya, y de todo modos se curarían demasiado rápido.  
\- Básicamente, Jackson e Isaac se llevaron a Lydia con ellos y encerramos a Erica en un cuarto con una de tus camisetas.  
-¿Y eso es lo que no podía hacer Derek por si solo?  
-El problema fue atraparlas.  
-Creo que ya no quiero saber más. Nada más. Sobre todo no quiero saber la parte en la que Erica queda encerrada con una de mis camisetas. Eso puede ser traumante. O halagador.  
-Entonces supongo que tampoco querrás saber de como el pobre Boyd casi fue atrapado por las garras de Erica mientras la encerrábamos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de porque se veía decepcionado cuando la metimos al cuarto sola, estaba tan psicótica que lo hubiera matado  
-Definitivamente no quiero saber a dónde va esto, volvamos a punto en que soy una estrella en ascenso del lacrosse y...  
-Danny ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hola Scott, oye Stiles ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un segundo?  
-Allison está aquí, nos vemos luego.- Al parecer a Scott le faltaban piernas para correr al lado de Allison. Stiles estaba empezando a considerar la búsqueda de un nuevo mejor amigo. Ya que el que tenia al parecer o estaba pegado a su novia o estaba contando los segundos para poder volver a estarlo. Quizás Danny podría ser de ayuda, pero Jackson también entraba en la ecuación. Probablemente eso no tendría un buen fin, suspiro derrotado. Se vería raro colgar anuncios de esa índole en las revistas "Se busca mejor amigo, debe gustarle las películas de Star Wars. Hombres lobos abstenerse"  
-Oye, no quiero ofenderte ni nada pero, quería hacerte una pregunta. Del tipo personal.  
-Si querías saber si soy virgen No, no soy virgen Danny. Incluso he besado a un montón de chicas y todo eso ya sabes. Soy todo un seductor  
\- Ya claro, gracias por la data. No es eso lo que te iba a preguntar. En realidad quería saber para qué equipo jugabas.  
-Para el de Lacrosse Danny. ¿Soy tu compañero recuerdas?  
Danny solo rodo los ojos. En realidad era bastante seguro de sí mismo y no tenia problema de ir a por lo que quería pero parecía que Stiles le estaba complicando las cosas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y ni siquiera parecía notarlo. -¿Hetero, gay, ambos?  
-¿Ah? ¡Lo sabia! ¡En serio lo sabia! Sabía que era atractivo para los hombres gay!  
-Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Pero la respuesta a mi pregunta seria?  
-No lo se... eh realmente no lo he pensado nunca. -Pasó los dedos por su cuello como tratando de exorcizar el repentino nerviosismo que le circundaba por todo el cuerpo-  
-¿Entonces qué te parece jugar un partido de visitante? Quizás podríamos ir a comer unas hamburguesas o ir al cine o algo como eso  
-Ooh Danny! ¿Estás invitándome a una cita? Admítelo. ¡Me encuentras atractivo! -No pudo evitar levantar las cejas en un gesto insinuante, ser considerado sexy no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado pero tenía don con las palabras y con la improvisación- Admítelo, si no lo admites no vas a obtener una respuesta.  
-De acuerdo, Stilinski, está bien. Quizás recientemente haya notado algo nuevo en ti que captó mi atención.  
Stiles pasó su brazo a través de los hombros de Danny de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho en el vestuario y le dijo -¿No era tan complicado cierto? Quizás podríamos ir a comer unas hamburguesas después de la práctica. -Acercó más su boca al oído de su compañero (En parte para esconder el sonrojo que las palabras del chico habían traído a su rostro) y le susurró con lo que suponía era una voz sexy - Solo que, Danny Boy, yo no beso en la primera cita.-Y con una sonrisa socarrona pegada en su rostro para esconder sus nervios se levantó y prácticamente corrió todo lo disimulado que pudo para salir del comedor.

… ... ... ...  
Mientras estaba en detención (otra vez) los pensamientos de Stiles empezaron a vagar. Esta semana le tocaba a él ocuparse de la compra. Y tenía que encontrar la forma de lograr que su papá de hecho comiera las verduras que le servía, no que solo las hiciera a un lado cada vez que las encontraba en su plato.  
Metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su campera roja, rebuscando las llaves de su querido jeep, ansiando el final de su castigo, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención. Ladeo la cabeza intentando escuchar mejor de donde provenían pero no hizo falta. Boyd entraba acarreando a Erica mientras se echaban miradas que él solo había visto en la cara de Scott cuando miraba mucho tiempo a Allison y en las películas porno.

"Deberías de revisar los cuartos. Creo que una de tus cachorras ha escapado. S"  
"No me provoques. Ni es mi cachorra, ni ha escapado. D"  
"Por cierto, reunión hoy, no llegues tarde es importante. D"  
"Hoy no. Hice planes con un humano. S"

-Stileeeeeeeees -Farfullo una voz femenina casi en su oído, mientras un gruñido bajo se oía de fondo- ¿A qué hora usualmente nos dejan salir de aquí?  
-A las 4. ¿Se supone que tendría que preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? Déjalo, mejor ni me contestes. He visto como se miraban cuando entraron. Creo que me hago una muy buena idea.- Erica simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a Boyd que se sentaba en la mesa de en frente.  
El moreno tamborileaba los dedos en el pupitre, visiblemente intranquilo de estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del aula, observaba a Erica como si fuera la hamburguesa mas apetitosa que hubiese visto en su vida y aunque Stiles no era de meterse en asuntos ajenos tan personales, sentía extraño el hecho de que pudieron evitarse ser encontrados, es decir Hola ¿Súper sentido del oído? pero aún así aquí estaban.

... ... ... ...  
Derek empezó a abrir de un golpe cada una de las puertas de los cuartos recién remodelados. Hacía horas que le había pedido a la manada que se reunieran en el salón porque debía hablar con ellos, pero al parecer a nadie realmente le importaba. Stiles no había dado más señales de vida después de su último mensaje. Scott tampoco aparecía, ni Allison o Isaac para el caso. Los únicos que estaban en la casa eran Jackson, Lydia, Boyd y Erica, Y a juzgar por los ruidos que retumbaban en la paredes la única forma de conseguir su atención era haciendo justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Malditas hormonas adolescentes.

Telefoneó a su beta, y antes de que pudiera soltarle su frase de cabecera, "Ahora no puedo hablar", con su tono más tranquilo (El que realmente indicaba que estaba por empezar a romper huesos) le dijo -Estas retrasado. Tú, Allison e Isaac tienen que estar aquí en menos de un minuto. Y realmente no me importa como hagas para encontrar al chico. Te quedan 30 segundos- y cortó la comunicación. Trato de llamar a Stiles también pero lo mandaba directo al buzón de voz.

Al parecer la manada había decidido que ahora si iba en serio, pues empezaron a bajar las escaleras mientras acomodaban su ropa. Estaba realmente dudando de su salud mental en el momento en el que decidió que morder un montón de adolescentes para que fueran parte su manada era una buena idea. Se aclaro la garganta y les miro de una forma tan tajante que incluso Boyd dios dos pasos hacia atrás

-Ahora podemos comenzar con la reunión.

Sentenció dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el centro del living mientras los demás le seguían, algunos con la cabeza gacha y otros mascullando visiblemente molestos.  
Fue en aquel momento que la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente, otro coro de voces se hicieron presentes

-A callar

Scott e Isaac tragaron en seco, Derek estaba furioso y el ambiente estaba más tenso que de costumbre, Allison se limito a dar unos pasos y ponerse entre Erica y Lydia. Si era una cazadora entrenada pero hasta a ella le costaría lidiar con un Alpha sobre su garganta.

-Sentados. Scott lejos de Allison, quiero que presten atención y lo digo muy en serio- Dio una mirada al rededor del cuarto y se lo pensó mejor. - A decir verdad, sepárense todos. Los varones por un lado y las mujeres por el otro.- esperó a que le hicieran caso y empezó.  
-Ayer durante el partido sucedió algo extraño. Estamos a pocos días de la luna llena Y SÉ -dijo levantando un poco la voz porque podía ver en sus caras que ya estaban listos para interrumpirlo- que pueden controlarse ahora. Pero esto es algo más allá. Algo que está relacionado con el ciclo lunar, pero no he podido averiguar nada y Stiles sigue desaparecido en acción  
-Oh - interrumpió Scott - creí que te lo había dicho. Me dijo que tenía planes hoy. En realidad no fue muy específico con respecto a nada. Pero por la forma en que se miraban con Danny en el vestuario creo que está por averiguar si en verdad es atractivo para los hombres gay.

Todos se giraron en dirección al muchacho como si hubiesen visto un gato salir de la nada o algo sobrenatural, bueno más sobrenatural de lo normal.  
Me estas queriendo decir que el muy... no está aquí ahora porque ¿Tenía un cita?- Si creían que antes Derek estaba enojado, bueno, la expresión que cruzó su rostro en ese momento los estaba obligando a reconsiderarlo. Pero había algo más allí. Algo que al parecer ni el mismo Derek había identificado. Algo que para Lydia estaba bastante claro.

-¿Celoso Macho Alpha? -Comento la chica sin pensar realmente en lo que decía pues ahora que veía la expresión de horror de los demás no se sintió tan valiente como antes, pero no iba a retroceder a sus palabras tampoco.  
-Lidya fue un placer conocerte - Erica extendió su mano y le dio un solemne apretón como quien se despedía de un condenado a la horca.  
-Si, fuiste una gran amiga -Sentenció Allison agachando la cabeza.  
-Siempre te llevaremos en nuestras memorias -Jackson se palmeo el pecho y Boyd no sabía si reírse o no porque tampoco quería que su jefe le asesinara.  
-Solo salgan de aquí de una jodida vez. Y tengan cuidado. No sé qué demonios está pasando pero al parecer, aparte de sus hormonas, lo más afectado es su cerebro.- y al parecer al suyo también aunque Derek jamás admitiría eso.

... ... ... ...  
Al parecer que el sheriff tuviera el turno de noche significaba para Stiles que podría volver a cualquier hora. Derek llevaba sentado horas en su cama, olfateando sus sábanas, y rodando sobre ellas tratando estúpidamente de que su olor quedara en sus ropas. Hacía rato que la luna estaba alta en el cielo, y con cada minuto se sentía mas idiota, más fuera de control, más desesperado por mezclar su olor con el del chico. Su imaginación lo perseguía con imágenes perversas de Stiles besándose apasionadamente con un chico al azar y no podía evitar que un gruñido escapara de sus labios, para que un segundo después esa persona al azar se convirtiera en él mismo, robando con su boca un suspiro de sus labios. En cualquier momento empezaría a gimotear como un ridículo caniche.

Para cuando escucho un auto acercándose a la entrada de la casa ya había registrado por completo la habitación un par de veces. Su humor estaba tan frio y oscuro que ni una noche en el ártico podría comparársele. Y sobre todo, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer cuando el chico entrara en el cuarto. Supuestamente (esa era la excusa que se había dicho a sí mismo) estaba allí para hablar de la reunión y para pedirle que busque algo que pueda ayudarlos. Pero, para ser realistas en este momento sus pensamientos ya no provenían de su cabeza, sino de sus pantalones.  
Cuando el auto por fin paró Derek agudizó su oído para saber de que estaban hablando.

-De verdad no creí que la pasaría tan bien  
-¿Bueno supongo que eso me da puntos extra no es así?  
-La regla del no beso en la primera cita sigue en vigencia Danny Boy  
-Al menos uno en la mejilla, anda, ya llevo como 200 puntos  
-¿Estas llevando la cuenta?  
-Que se puede decir soy un chico listo  
-Bien chico listo puedes tener tu beso ven aquí -Sonrió y se acerco furtivamente al muchacho, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, un golpe en su ventanilla los hizo saltar"  
-Tenemos un problema- Dijo Derek mientras abría la puerta del acompañante y sacaba a Stiles del auto a la fuerza. Realmente estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para evitar que sus ojos ardieran rojo por los celos y Stiles al instante sintió que no era un buen momento para llevarle la contraria por lo que se agacho y le dijo a Danny:- Lo siento, mi primo realmente tiene un mal timming y ninguna educación si me preguntas. Lo pase realmente bien. Nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?- No pudo escuchar la respuesta del chico porque Derek estaba arrastrándolo a la puerta de su casa incluso antes de que la puerta del auto se hubiera cerrado por completo.  
-No viniste. -Sentencio el moreno mientras obligadamente le hacía traspasar la entrada de la casa- Era importante Stiles, Joder  
-Te dije que tenía planes -Se excuso siendo trasladado escaleras arriba...  
-No es excusa suficiente. La manada esta siempre primero. Creo que ya deberías de saberlo a estas alturas.  
-Está bien, de acuerdo. Ahora ¿podrías soltarme? Lo siento, ok? prometo que no voy a volver a dejar que mi patética vida humana interfiera con los asuntos de la manada  
-Los asuntos de la manada son tuyos también -Gruño por los bajo empujando la puerta de la habitación con su bota y cerrándola tras de ellos de la misma manera- Tu eres parte de ella tanto como lo es Scott -Le soltó finalmente de la playera con una fuerza tal que fue a dar contra una pared.  
-¿Sabes? deberías dejar de empotrarme con el objeto más cercano que tengas cada vez que nos vemos. Toda la historia del "Macho Alpha empuja al débil humano" ya se está volviendo algo cliché  
-Cállate  
-No voy a hacer lo que me digas, no eres mi jefe, y serás el líder de tu grupito de chulos sin camisa pero en lo que mi concierne no tengo por qué responder ante ti  
-Stiles- En realidad la intención de Derek había sido decirle algo, pero bastó con una mirada en esos ojos marrones y cada uno de sus pensamientos se esfumó de su cabeza y sin perder un segundo más encajó su boca con la del chico y aprovechó su sorpresa para meter su lengua en el paraíso.

El joven gimió al contacto, a decir verdad su cerebro parecía no procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos pero aun así su cuerpo podía sentirlo y simplemente nunca había experimentado algo como eso, joder. Derek se estaba llevando su primer beso francés y ni siquiera habían salido antes.

-¿Derek qué demonios? -Se aparto de él con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entre cortada, estaba al borde de la taquicardia o quizás ya la estuviese sufriendo.  
-Stiles solo cállate, por favor.- Derek respiro profundo y frunció el ceño - Algo esta sucediéndonos -Añadió dando un paso hacia atrás intentando contener un poco toda la oleada de sensaciones que le recorrían internamente- Scott, Isaac, Jackson, todos nosotros. Algo no está bien -Gruño- Y por el amor de Dios cámbiate de una jodida vez. Apestas a ese tío.  
-Ese tío tiene nombre Derek y no voy a cambiarme de ropa, me siento muy cómodo como estoy gracias por la oferta pero paso  
-Entonces voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo.- Dijo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomó su camiseta por el cuello y la rajo por la mitad. Por primera vez pudo echar un vistazo al pecho del chico y creyó que nunca había visto algo tan sexy. Su cuerpo tomó el control de su mente y agacho su cabeza para probar ese punto en el que el cuello se unía al esternón. Su lengua inquieta empezó a hacer un camino hacia abajo mientras Stiles respiraba agitadamente. Al parecer si existía un modo de dejar al chico en silencio -D-Derek...- o no.

Cuando llego al cinturón lentamente levanto su mirada recorriendo el camino húmedo que su lengua había dejado. Los ojos de Stiles lo estaban esperando y había algo en ellos que no podía descifrar. Al parecer él sabía que no podía detenerse, que no podía resistir lo que sea que estuviera pasando, pero también parecía que él no quería que parase. Parecía que Stiles también lo necesitaba y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa le dio las fuerzas necesarias para parar. Primero necesitaba hablar con él, y después podrían regresar al punto de "Stiles es muy apetitoso y debe ser mío"

-Primero, aléjate -Le observo fijamente- A no menos de seis pasos, ahora.

El joven aun escéptico por todo lo sucedido anteriormente tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, quizás necesitaba golpearse en la cabeza, solo por si acaso.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Porque me besaste? -Soltó precipitadamente- Es decir sé que soy atractivo pero venga hombre hay formas mas románticas de hacerlo, podrías no se llevarme a cenar primero, ver unas pelis, ¿Acaso los hombres lobo no saben de la antigua tradición humana llamada "citas"?  
-Stiles, mientras más rápido te calles más rápido vamos a regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo. Y por favor, no intentes hacerme creer que no lo estabas disfrutando, es insultante. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir mirándote antes de que todo se vaya de nuevo al infierno.  
-Woah no me esperaba esto, espera, sé que soy irresistible y todo eso, pero... -Empezó lentamente a atar algunos cabos sueltos- ¡La reunión de la manada!, Erica y Boyd queriendo devorarse con los ojos, todo esto está relacionado  
-Justamente de eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Es algo relacionado con la luna. Estoy seguro. Algo raro está pasando.  
-De acuerdo, déjame ver - Stiles se quitó su camiseta destrozada y se sentó frente a su computadora. Mientras el tecleaba furiosamente, la mente de Derek empezó nuevamente a divagar. 

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Sentir el ritmo de su respiración, su aroma. Se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado a esperar para ver si Stiles encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarlos y antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, levantó a Stiles de su silla, se sentó y lo acomodo en su regazo mientras el escondía su rostro en el cuello del adolescente. No podía resistirlo. Su aroma nublaba sus sentidos como nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

-Derek, que coño...  
-Sólo sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo.  
-No es necesario. Ya encontré que es lo que sucede, o al menos una parte. Es un eclipse. Al parecer no se da muy seguido, pero tiñe a la luna de rojo. Existen unas cuantas leyendas pero ninguna realmente habla sobre los hombres lobo  
-Mhrmm -Murmuró en una especie de ronroneo ya sin prestarle atención a ninguna de las palabras que había dicho antes, solo se enfocaba en la apetecible piel que está a su alcance...si tan solo pudiera morderle, rasgo levemente la zona con sus caninos.  
-Derek... te estoy hablando- intentó llamar la atención del hombre lobo, pero lo que sea que fuera que el estuviese haciendo también lo estaba afectando, y no pudo evitar revolverse en su regazo y exponer su garganta a sus caricias. Y en ese momento todo estalló, las manos de Derek lo levantaron y lo giraron para poder acometer contra su boca mientras sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo -Stiles, maldita sea, no puedo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Sabía que las cosas no estaban sucediendo de un modo normal, pero se dio cuenta que esto era lo que quería. Necesitaba perderse en los brazos de Derek y dejarse llevar hasta que no pudiera diferenciar quién era cual. Necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos, tocarlo, olerlo, saborearlo.  
Realmente nada más importaba. Así que separó su boca de la del Alpha y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos llevo sus manos al dobladillo de su remera y tiró de ella para poder al fin estar piel contra piel.

En cuanto sus cuerpos entraron nuevamente en contacto Derek se levantó de la silla acomodando a Stiles sobre sus caderas para que el pudiera rodear su cintura con sus piernas y sus erecciones entraran en contacto.

-Oh Dios mío - jadeó Stiles -  
-Necesito sentirte Stiles. Quiero besarte, lamerte, estar dentro de ti y después no pudo seguir hablando. Su lengua recorría la boca del chico mientras sus caderas lo mantenían empotrado contra el placar y sus manos luchaban con su cinturón. Cuando por fin sus labios viajaron de nuevo a su garganta Stiles en medio de un suspiro soltó -La cama.  
Y sin que fuera necesario repetírselo en un mismo movimiento tiró de los pantalones del chico para sacárselos y lo puso sobre el piso. Haciendo gala nuevamente de su fuerza sobre humana, lo empujo sobre la blanda superficie. Se relamió ante la vista del muchacho con sus piernas abiertas, los codos apoyados sobre la cama y los labios hinchados.  
El corazón no dejaba de palpitarle como si estuviera de nuevo en ese partido de lacrosse donde por fin pudo entrar a la cancha y anotar por primera vez. Se sentía único, sexy, deseado, caliente. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera a punto de marcar un gol con Derek. Lo miro intensamente y mordió su labio. Se sentía en desigualdad de condiciones. El estaba allí, casi desnudo sobre su cama, a punto de consumirse de necesidad mientras el hombre seguía parado justo fuera de su alcance, con sus jean desgastados marcando su erección.  
-Oye Stiles! Has visto a Derek?- Un grito lo saco de la neblina sexual que lo envolvía. Esta vez iba a matarlo. No había forma de que se salve. No le importaba que de hecho fuera su mejor amigo. Iba a matarlo. Lenta y dolorosamente.  
-Vete Scott, ahora no puedo hablar.  
-No lo entiendes Stiles es urgente Erica y Lydia están punto de violar a Isaac  
-¿Que mierda? ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- Derek salió hecho una tromba del cuarto de Stiles.  
\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que hacían ahí dentro. Pero al parecer él trato de ser bueno con ellas y ellas, bueno, la última vez que lo vi lo perseguían a través del bosque, con Boyd y Jackson unos metros detrás de las chicas intentando matarlo.  
-Ojala este estúpido eclipse termine pronto -El joven se restregó el rostro con ambas manos tratando de estabilizar su pulso al menos lo suficiente para que su mejor amigo no comenzara a sacar más conclusiones sobre el asunto.  
-Bueno...Ehm... ¿Debería empezar a llamarte mamá o hembra Alpha para variar?- Dijo Scott mientras entraba al cuarto de Stiles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer su amigo estaba realmente subestimando el poder de su frustración.  
-Scott si no te vas en este mismo instante voy a tomar el arma de repuesto de papá y voy a instalar una bala justo en un lugar que me asegure que te acuerdes de mí esta noche cuando hayas entrado a hurtadillas al cuarto de Allison. Juro que lo que menos me interesa en este momento es tu bienestar aunquesupuestamente eres mi mejor amigo, no sé si me doy a entender  
Scott recorrió el cuarto con su mirada, a Stiles que estaba enredado en los cobertores de su cama y se dio la vuelta soltando una carcajada. Al parecer ellos no eran los únicos dominados por sus hormonas, su Alpha tenía bastante de eso también.

… ... ... ...  
-Vamos a tener que mantener los ojos uno sobre los otros. No puedo permitir que el Sheriff los vuelva a encontrar casi revolcándose en medio de la tienda - Disparó Derek mirando fijamente a Erica y Boyd. - Busquen la manera de lograr que sus padres se lo crean pero a partir de mañana los quiero a todos quedándose en mi casa. Sobre todo por la noche, al menos hasta que acabe el eclipse.  
-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mañana es viernes podemos decir que nos iremos de acampada apenas salgamos de clases y que volveremos el lunes por la noche aprovechando que no abrirán la escuela por la fumigación. La luna llena será el domingo por lo que todo está solucionado.  
-De acuerdo -Suspiro el Alpha apretando los puños, el control se le hacía más esquivo a medida que el día del famoso fenómeno astronómico se acercaba- Vayan ahora, los quiero acá en 30 minutos, y pobres de ustedes si se demoran aunque sea solo un segundo -Les apuñalo con la mirada para luego subir las escaleras pesadamente haciendo crujir la madera con cada paso que daba.  
-Stiles creo que lo rompiste -Soltó Scott con un tono burlesco mientras Allison meneaba la cabeza pensando seguro en porque salía con este chico-  
-Silencio McCall o seguro que vendrá a por ti -Replico Jackson mientras él y los demás se iban justamente a hacer lo que les había mandado su líder-  
-¿A donde fue su sentido del humor? -Expreso mientras tomaba a Allison de la mano- Bueno supongo que volveremos pronto  
-Si debo ir a buscar ropa y eso, nos vemos en un rato. -Stilinski hizo un ademan con la mano despidiéndose de la pareja que ya atravesaba la puerta. Suspiro y observo hacia arriba de las escaleras, y de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior lo sacudió, soltó un suspiro pesado al mismo tiempo en que se escucho un gruñido ronco del piso superior. Busco las llaves y fue en dirección al jeep, sin duda este fin de semana iba a ser uno de los más largos de toda su vida.

... ... ... ...  
Hacia un par de horas que la manada estaba en su casa pero ya estaba empezando a considerar el quitar las puertas de sus lugares. Y lo haría, si eso no significara que iba a ver más cosas de las que quería. Parecía que los púberes no habían recibido su dosis de decoro. Ya había pillado a Scott y Allison en las Escaleras y a Jackson, Lydia e Isaac (¡Isaac por el amor de Dios!) en la cocina. Si no fuese porque Stiles estaba sentado en la biblioteca haciendo vaya a saber que en el ordenador él probablemente ya se habría ido a dormir en el bosque. Pero el aroma del chico lo llamaba y no era algo que pudiera esquivar por así decirlo  
.  
-Oh por el amor de... ¡Erica, Boyd!

Los susodichos se alejaron del agarre que sostenían entre ellos

-¡Derek esto no es justo! -Rezongo la rubia ya bastante harta de seguir reprimiendo sus impulsos-  
-Al. Bosque. Ahora. ¡Mi casa no es un callejón oscuro! Sin decir una palabra más (El brillo colorado de sus ojos era una advertencia más que suficiente) se giro y se metió en la biblioteca. Sabía que no era un buen movimiento, pero necesitaba saber de nuevo los labios de Stiles. De hecho, necesitaba saborearlo completo. Unas cuantas veces si él tenía algo que decir al respecto.

... ... ... ...  
Al igual que la mayoría del tiempo, Stiles yacía frente a la computadora tratando de averiguar más acerca del eclipse y el efecto afrodisiaco que la luna parecía tener en los licántropos. No había demasiado en la red a decir verdad, seguía estancado en la misma página de ayer

-Detesto a los seres sobrenaturales -Bufo rendido ante las circunstancias, desde que Scott se había hecho hombre lobo su vida era de todo menos normal. Suspiro, otra vez se le venía a la cabeza lo que había sucedido antes con Derek en su cuarto, sus manos tocándole por doquier, aquel camino de besos que trazo comenzando por su clavícula, aquella lengua delineando cada parte de su torso  
-Si tengo que adivinar, diría que estas pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Diría que estas recordando la forma en que mi lengua recorrió tu torso y la sensación de plenitud que sentimos al estar pegados cuerpo con cuerpo, con nuestras erecciones rozándose, haciéndonos sentir que el cielo estaba al alcance de nuestras manos.- Dijo Derek mientras entraba al cuarto. Stiles sabía que el leer los pensamientos no era parte de las habilidades de los hombres lobo pero el Alpha había sido demasiado exacto con sus palabras. Lo suficiente para que su corazón se acelerase delatándolo. Lo quería tener de nuevo exactamente de la forma en que estaban antes de que Scott los interrumpiera. Y no podía esperar más. Toda esa maldita timidez virginal lo estaba alejando de lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento y no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más. Si tenía que valerse de las revistas y películas porno que había visto, pues que así sea. Ese hombre era con todo lo que había soñado aunque realmente no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Quería ser parte de él. Entregarse por completo.  
-A decir verdad, no estaba pensando en eso, sino en los que habría venido a continuación si Scott no hubiera interrumpido. Estaba pensando a que sabrías, y como se sentiría estar unido a ti. Incluso estaba pensando en que te diría si estuvieras aquí para decirme que todo eso realmente fue un error y que no debería haber sucedido.  
-En realidad, ni siquiera se para que estoy aquí. Simplemente sé que estoy arto de encontrar a la manada tratando de meterse uno en el cuerpo del otro sin importarles absolutamente nada. Sé que estoy arto de desear hacer exactamente lo mismo contigo. Sé que estoy enfermo de necesidad por ti, y que ya no voy a resistirme más. - lentamente, casi acechándolo, se acerco al escritorio, justo antes de levantar a Stiles de su silla y colgarlo sobre sus hombres como si no pesara nada. Cerrando sus ojos exclamó- Stiles, si tienes que negarte por favor hazlo ahora. Porque una vez que atraviese las puertas de la biblioteca, vas a estar en mi cama. Y es justamente allí donde te vas a quedar. Voy a entrar en ti, y a marcarte con mi olor y con mis dientes, así nadie puede confundirse. Vas a ser mío y solo mío. Para el resto de mi vida. Esto no se limita a esta luna llena.  
Nunca en su vida Stiles había escuchado a Derek hablar tanto, y paradójicamente, el estaba mudo. No sabía cómo responder a sus palabras, así que simplemente levanto su remera y beso su cintura, antes de susurrarle -Vamos arriba.  
Derek casi emprendió vuelo hacia su habitación donde cerro de un portazo y trabo la puerta. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo los labios de Derek estaban devorando su boca y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo mientras tiraban hacia arriba su camiseta. No sabía en qué momento el hombre también se había deshecho de su camisa, pero ahora sus torsos desnudos se rozaban y su lengua había empezado a recorrer la columna de la garganta del hombre lobo. Sus hormonas protestaron y sin siquiera pensarlo llevó sus manos a los jeans desgastados de Derek y le susurró -Necesito sentirte, por completo. No me hagas esperar más, por favor.- y como si hubiera presionado de un interruptor, el se separó, lo miró intensamente y empezó a desnudarlo para después tomarlo entre sus brazos y recostarlo sobre su cama.  
-Esto es un para siempre Stiles, necesito que lo entiendas.  
-Lo sé, siempre lo supe, y aún así lo quiero. El pack completo.- Los labios de Derek se estrellaron nuevamente sobre su boca mientras su cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudo se posaba sobre el suyo y terminaba de encender cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su cuerpo chisporroteaba al mismo ritmo que sus besos y la necesidad corría densa por sus venas. Estaba listo para esto. Quería pertenecerle a Derek más que nada en el mundo.  
-P- Por favor De- Derek  
-Lo sé cariño, solo déjame sentirte así, solo un momento mas- Sus manos viajaron a través de su piel creando un camino de fuego en sus terminaciones nerviosas que lo obligó a gemir cuando por fin encontró su trasero, casi en el exacto momento en que su boca tomaba su pene.  
Stiles tomó una respiración apresurada cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Derek colándose junto a él en su boca. Sabía que era lo que venía y estaba ansioso por eso, pero no solo quería recibir placer, el también quería dárselo. Llevo sus manos lentamente a su cara y acariciando sus mejillas lo incito a mirarlo –Necesito besarte.- le dijo y una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro del hombre que estaba a sus pies. Con un último lametón se alejo de su miembro para acercarse a sus labios y devorarlos, mientras sus dedos seguían jugando en su ano, creando en él sensaciones que nunca hubiese creído posibles. En medio del beso Stiles suavemente los giró y empezó a empujar a Derek hacia su cama. Cuando por fin lo tuvo acostado bajo su cuerpo, la necesidad de acariciarlo lo sobrepaso y se separo de los labios del Alpha para besarlo de la misma forma en que él antes lo había hecho. Lentamente, casi como torturándolo empezó a desprender sus pantalones, solo para ser recompensado con el miembro duro saltando fuera de su agarre. Estiro una mano algo dubitativo pues nunca había llegado tan lejos con alguien íntimamente hablando, y ahora estaba ahí con un ser sobrenatural que acababa de darle una felación.  
Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, nunca antes había tocado el pene de otro hombre, pero sabía como hacerlo sentir bien.  
Instintivamente, dejo caer su cabeza y planto un húmedo beso justo debajo del ombligo de su hombre, el aroma de su piel lo provoco y estimulo a su lengua a recorrer todo el camino hacia abajo hacia los músculos que enmarcaban el pene de Derek que lloraba por su atención -literalmente-. Con una sonrisa picara lo rodeo ignorándolo y siguió bajando a través de sus muslos. Un gruñido bajo provocó que levantara la vista. Al parecer su instinto no estaba tan errado pues su víctima se revolvía tratando de coaccionarlo para que lo metiera al fin en su boca. Sus labios estaban abiertos en un suspiro desesperado y sus ojos fuertemente apretados, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás en agonía. Sabía que si seguía jugando con él, tarde o temprano tendría que aguantar su venganza, así que, tomando una respiración profunda para relajarse, separo sus piernas y acerco su rostro a su entrepierna para poder acariciar su escroto con su nariz y después, muy lentamente saco su lengua y trazó un camino húmedo hacia la punta lloriqueante del pene. Su sabor explotó en su lengua y agito sus hormonas. Hizo su camino de nuevo hacia abajo y cuando separo su lengua, soplo su aliento sobre el camino que esta había marcado. Un siseo separo su mirada de una gota de pre semen que caiga nuevamente por el falo tentándolo y lo llevo a mirar a los ojos rojos del Alpha. -Gírate. Déjame tener de nuevo tu pene en mi boca.- La mente de Stiles tardo un segundo en procesar la orden de Derek, pero su cuerpo entro en acción al instante. Estaba desesperado por sentir la lengua del hombre jugando con su cuerpo, mientras el mismo disfrutaba de su sabor. Gemidos gemelos empezaron a llenar la habitación, acompañados con los gruñidos de Derek cuando lo provocaba soplando justo sobre la punta de su verga. Un jadeo llenó la habitación cuando el hombre lobo se canso de jugar y volvió a la tarea de estirar el cuerpo de Stiles. La excitación saturó el cuerpo del chico, hasta el punto en que creyó que moriría si el pene que ahora tenía en su boca no se mudaba a su trasero. -Estoy listo.- resoplo  
-Lo sé, puedo sentir como tus músculos internos se contraen rogando por mi polla y como el liquido chorrea de tu pene.- Lo lamió como marcando un punto y haciendo gala de su fuerza superior los giro. Mientras acercaba boca a boca sus manos separaron sus nalgas y su pene lentamente empezó a empujar para traspasar el anillo de músculos que lo mantenía fuera.  
-Oh Dios mío Derek, hazlo de una sola vez, no puedo soportarlo más.- El ruego de su amante sonó como campanas del cielo en los oídos del licántropo. Unió sus miradas de la misma forma en la que ahora se unían sus cuerpos e hizo su camino dentro en un empujón. Tenerlo así, piel a piel era más de lo que había deseado, más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar.  
La pasión asalto sus sentidos y derrumbo su control. Sus caderas empezaron a balancearse entrando y saliendo del cuerpo dispuesto de Stiles, por momentos aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas y por otro llevándolas a un ritmo tan lento que era agobiador, mientras su boca lamia y mordía alternativamente sus pezones.  
-Mas rápido, ¡oh mierda! Estoy casi allí, por favor Derek, por favor- los suspiros retumbaban en las paredes y cuando su compañero tomo su pene, que había quedado atrapado entre sus cuerpos y empezó a menearlo, los gemidos llenaron el cuarto empujándolo hacia el orgasmo. Con un último suspiro acerco su boca al oído de su pareja y le susurró-Vente conmigo, déjame sentir tu semen pintando mi pecho al mismo tiempo que el mío se derrama en tu culo. - Un grito lleno la habitación cuando los dientes de Derek se enterraron en el cuello expuesto, justo en el mismo momento en que sus penes estallaban uniendo su simiente al sudor en sus cuerpos.  
Derrumbaron sus cuerpos agotados uno al lado del otro, respirando intensamente y aun así tocándose todavía. Disfrutando de la pequeña burbuja post orgásmica que los rodeaba, aislándolos del mundo exterior, de una casa plagada de licántropos adolescentes con un oído demasiado desarrollado para la comodidad de cualquiera de ellos. Sabían que lo que habían hecho no estaba mal, y que no tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero muy a su pesar ellos eran como una familia y todos eran demasiado entrometidos.  
-¿Así que...ahora soy un macho Alpha también? -Inquirió Stiles rompiendo un poco el silencio que se había generado, era hablador no era algo que pudiera evitar-  
Un juego de carcajadas se escucho desde el piso de abajo, pero decidió que no podía tener nada que ver con el comentario que recién había hecho o Derek habría reaccionado de algún modo. En cambio, él giro su rostro y con una sonrisa benévola le dijo -Para eso tendrías que haberme matado, y ser un hombre lobo - Ante la expresión de pánico que de pronto apareció en la cara del chico se apresuró a aclarar - Y no, no te mordí. Bueno, sí, pero no de ese modo.  
-¿Acaso hay una mordida especial para amantes de hombres lobo o cosas así? -Alzo la ceja un tanto confundido por aquella declaración-  
-No, Stiles.- La sonrisa parecía estar dibujada de forma indeleble en su rostro. –Para convertirte, es el lobo quien debe morderte. En mi forma humana mi mordida es inofensiva. A medida que iba hablando empezó a acercarse a su cuerpo, hasta que al fin pudo esconder su rostro en el cuello de Stiles y sus cuerpos estaban tocándose en todos los sitios posibles.  
Súbitamente, Derek se tensó. Uno de sus dedos voló a su boca y el no puedo evitar besarlo. Le soltó una sonrisa de lado y le hizo señas para que mantuviera el silencio y se tapara con las sabanas que habían quedado desperdigadas. Casi podía sentir la pregunta subiendo por su garganta, pero el brillo en los ojos del Alpha la detuvo. En un mismo movimiento saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Allison, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Erica y Boyd tropezaron dentro del cuarto mientras Isaac los miraba divertido desde las escaleras. Levantó su mirada y vio directo hacía su líder mientras se encogía de hombros -Aún no entiendo porque simplemente no se quedaron abajo. No es como si no pudieran escuchar todo con la misma claridad que haciéndolo detrás de la puerta. -  
-Bueno, Allison no puede.  
-¡Scott!  
-Yo creo que lo mejor sería correr  
-Estoy con Boyd

Y en menos de lo que podrían decir Lacrosse los aspirantes a beta salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección al bosque. Mientras Isaac divertido, reía y Stiles sentía sus mejillas arder por todo el espectáculo de antes

-No me mires a mí, yo les advertí que era una mala idea -Añadió el rubio bajo las escaleras encogiéndose de brazos y yendo en dirección al sillón- Oh a propósito felicidades... ¿Debería llamar a Stiles Alpha también o como se supone que es ahora?  
-Se los hare saber, cuando lo sepa -Replico en tono serio, aunque casi murmurando para sí mismo la ultima parte. Después volvió a levantar su voz- No quiero bromas acerca de esto esta ¿claro?  
-Derek apostamos para saber cuan pronto sucedería, gracias por hacerme ganar -Grito Scott desde su ubicación en el bosque dejando un tanto desconcertado al pelinegro-  
-¿Apostaron? bien, y se puede saber ¿de dónde sacaron esa magnífica idea? - Increpo el Alpha al único de los cachorros que al parecer aun conservaba un par de neuronas.  
-Bueno, fue todo idea de Lydia - se encogió de hombros  
-No sé porque esto no me sorprende en absoluto  
-¡Hey! -Lydia entró de nuevo en la casa echa una torva.- Esto no fue mi idea, yo simplemente hice un comentario y ustedes idiotas convirtieron todo en un juego.  
-Solo estas molesta porque perdiste 50 pavos  
-No estás ayudando Allison  
-Creo que prefiero no saber absolutamente mas nada sobre esto- Derek sacudió su cabeza y se devolvió al cuarto para luego darse cuenta de algo muy importante que había olvidado hacer antes de salir-  
-¿Demonios viste el paquete de Hale?- dijo Jackson. La sorpresa era fácilmente adivinable en su susurro  
-FUERA -Gruño desde la habitación escuchando nuevamente a los adolescentes alejarse y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, definitivamente ignoraba en que estaba pensando cuando les mordió-  
-¿Tengo que empezar a alejarte de Jackson ahora? -Inquirió el humano en su cama alzando una ceja bastante entretenido y avergonzado con toda la situación-  
-Bueno, seria genial si estuvieras siempre alrededor así ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de acercarse - Derek subió de nuevo a la cama y poso todo su cuerpo sobre el de su amante, para después besar suavemente sus labios. - ¿Y cómo es que escuchaste todo eso?  
-Puede que haya estado escondido al final de las escaleras.  
-Entonces sabrás que Isaac quiere llamarte Alpha también  
-No me molestaría en lo absoluto, pero creo que tienes delirios de poder y posiblemente me matarías si me llevara tu tan apreciado titulo  
-¿Delirios de poder? ¿Por qué no me dejas que te muestre un poco de mis delirios de poder?- Increíblemente el siempre serio y taciturno Alpha empezó a hacerle cosquillas, aunque, obviamente habían segundas intenciones allí.  
-Hey chicos- El grito de Boyd les llegó desde abajo.- Danny está aquí. Dice que viene por Stiles.  
-¿Que Danny qué? -Hale gruño molesto y miro fijamente a Stilinski- Explícate  
-Lo siento. Había echo planes con él antes.  
-Tendrías que haberlos cancelado.  
-Bueno, desde que la luna llena no me afecta a mí, no encontré motivo alguno. Además, no es para tanto. Solo vamos a ir a divertirnos un rato.  
-¿Es que te estabas aburriendo aquí conmigo? Déjame recordarte que hasta hace un momento tus carajadas me aturdían.  
-Creí que lo de las escenas de celos no iba a ser lo tuyo. Al parecer no podía estar más equivocado. Déjame salir, me están esperando.- Stiles empezó a revolverse en la cama hasta que logro salir de debajo del suspicaz hombre lobo, pero este lo tomo del brazo en el último momento y tiro de el de nuevo en dirección a la cama.  
-No estoy celoso, y no te vas a ir con ese crio a ningún lado.  
Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.  
-Stiles?- Era Allison, bien jugado chicos, probablemente el resto estaría escuchando todo y Derek no podría recriminarle justo eso a ella. Y su cara dejaba ver a luces que estaba pensando lo mismo.  
-Dame un segundo Alli, en seguida salgo  
-Si sales por esa puerta...  
-Derek, tenemos un problema- El grito de su tío sorprendió al metamorfo y lo dejo sin habla por un momento. Fijo su mirada en el chico que estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza para abajo, tratando de intimidarlo, suplicarle, ordenarle, lo que sea que hiciera falta para evitar que saliera con el humano. Pero, en el momento en que lo soltó el se dio vuelta tomó sus pantalones y se metió en el baño.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora Peter? -Increpo destilando ira por sus ojos-  
-¿Sabes qué? Creo que acabo de olvidarlo -Se notaba la ironía en aquel tono de voz- Pero podrías, no sé, aprovechar y tranquilizarte ahora o quizás intentar ser un macho Alpha mas centrado, pero hey yo entiendo, los milagros no suceden todos los días  
-Si no sales de esta casa en 5 segundos voy a estrangularte con la conexión eléctrica  
-Oh vamos cachorro, te patearía el culo y lo sabes. De igual forma ya me iba -Añadió- Felicidades por la nueva adquisición, invítenme a la boda, el tío Pete está disponible para niñero pero no los fines de semana -Se escucho la voz alejarse al mismo tiempo en que el joven Alpha estaba a punto de destrozar la pared y la garganta de su familiar.  
Y justo en aquel preciso instante escucho los pasos de su pareja, que descendía las escaleras para encontrarse con ese pestilente humano. Tomo aire y lo soltó luego de forma pesada, estaba siendo un tonto y la luna roja lo estaba poniendo más territorial que de costumbre. Esperaba poder tener el suficiente control para no asesinar al mejor amigo de la lagartija en el vestíbulo.

... ... ... ...  
Al parecer, ni siquiera ir al cine podía resultar una actividad inocente con Danny. En lo que habían llegado al centro comercial y dado una vuelta, el chico había saludado a otros cinco tipos que más o menos se lo comieron con la mirada. Eso sin contar a esa preadolescente que casi se desmaya cuando se rió de una broma que Stiles había hecho. Y el resto de mujeres que se daban vuelta a mirar su trasero cuando pasaba. Al parecer las feromonas que el portero estaba liberando venían concentradas.  
Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, aunque las cosas entre ellos todavía estaban en plan "inocentemente amigos". Esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo así cuando le dijera que en realidad Miguel ni era ni su primo, ni se llamaba así, y que en realidad, acababa de perder su virginidad con él en un arrebato de pasión, pero que creía que sentía algo mas y... bien... quizás no. Probablemente sería mejor que solo le dijera que le caía muy bien y le parecía atractivo, pero solo lo veía como un amigo. Sip, eso sonaba bastante mejor.

-La cajera esta mirándonos de nuevo  
-Mirándote, Danny, ella esta mirándote  
-No, nos mira a ambos. Creo que está tratando de averiguar si estamos aquí como amigos o si estamos esperando a unas chicas. -Agrego para luego sonreírse al llegarle una idea a la mente- ¿Oye Stiles te pinta jugar a la ofensiva con la cajera?  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
El muchacho replico guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el joven capto por fin la idea y se acercaron juntos a la ventanilla e incluso como un toque especial Stilinski le tomo de la mano, Danny le sonrió con picardía y lo abrazo por los hombros, mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba su cuello. La cara de asombro y decepción de la cajera fue épica. Al parecer había estado planeando coquetear con uno de ellos, o con los dos si es que sus miradas realmente decían algo, aunque evidentemente no se había dado por vencida del todo. La sonrisa lasciva que plantó en su rostro era pista suficiente para saber que quizás sus ideas habían madurado a algo más. Justo en frente de la casilla Danny acerco su boca al oído de Stiles y en un ángulo en el que la cajera no podía ver le susurró- Te apuesto veinte dólares a que no logras pincharle el globo- El brillo en la mirada del chico fue respuesta suficiente. Eso y la forma en la que se apretó a su costado y pasó el brazo por su cintura mientras suspiraba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.  
-Bebé, ya sabes que esas feas películas de terror me dan miedo. ¿Crees que podríamos ver algo más romántico? No puedo estar besándote a gusto si la gente en la pantalla esta gritando y desangrándose ¿sabes?- Stiles tenía que morderse los labios para evitar reírse. Y al parecer a Danny le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo pues tenía la más grande de las sonrisas en su rostro.  
-Gatito, sabes que podemos ver lo que sea que quieras. De todos modos tus besos me distraen demasiado como para poder prestar atención a lo que sea que esté sucediendo al rededor.  
-Oh, eres el mejor osito.- Poniéndose en puntitas, beso la comisura de la boca del moreno y se giro para ver a la cajera como si recién hubiese reparado en su existencia. La mujer estaba atónita mirando de uno a otro como si no se pudiera creer su mala suerte. -Oh, buenas noches, me podría dar dos entradas para Titanic 3D? y por favor no nos ponga en esos odiosos asientos de adelante. Cualquiera de la última fila estaría bien.  
Se ve que sus neuronas habían quedado fritas por tanta demostración de cariño gay, porque tardo un momento en responder a su pedido. Oh si Stiles 20 dólares en tu bolsillo, eres genial.  
-Serian $15, 86 -Cuando el más pequeño hizo amague de sacar su billetera, una mano lo frenó.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, amorcito. Sabes que me gusta darte con los gustos.  
-Eso es porque sabes que te lo compenso luego.- Respondió moviendo sus pestañas.  
-Ya lo creo que sí. Me desarmas.- Sin dejar de mirar uno en los ojos del otro Danny tendió el billete a la cajera, para después salir de allí acompañados por el refunfuño de la joven, que se quejaba por lo bajo de como todo lo mejores hombres se estaban volviendo gay, y que realmente no entendía a estos dos que parecían casi mujeres y que encima le restregaban en la cara su dicha y bla, bla, bla.  
-Debes admitir que estuve fenomenal, no tacha fenomenal... ¡excepcional!  
-Supongo que esos 20 dólares perdidos valieron la pena -Sonrió cálidamente Danny al mirar a su compañero- Aunque dude... ¿Titanic en 3D? Voy a quedar en un coma diabético o algo así  
-Pésima idea lo sé, pero al menos podemos molestar a la gente que realmente quiere verla y reírnos acerca del absurdo hecho de que Jack pudo haberse subido a la puerta y no hundirse  
-No sé que responder ante ello, salvo por el hecho de que me agradas y mucho  
-Cumplido aceptado compañero, ahora, ¿Qué te parece un concurso de lanzar palomitas? el que llegue a golpear a alguien de la primera fila se lleva 15 dólares  
-Ohh vas a perder Stilinski -Pícaro el gran jugador froto sus manos entre sí saboreando una victoria no obtenida aun y el hecho de que al parecer las cosas no iban tan mal con la reciente estrella del equipo de lacrosse-  
-Bueno, tenemos todavía media hs hasta que empiece la función y pueda demostrarte cuan equivocado estas. ¿Alguna idea sobre que hacer hasta entonces?  
-Creo que tengo una que otra idea... pero este es un lugar un poco público.  
-Mmm bueno, si, sobre eso, creo que deberíamos hablar.  
-¿Puedo adivinar?  
-No creo que...  
-No en serio, déjame. Creo que pueden ser tres opciones. A) Que en realidad te diste cuenta de que no eres gay, por lo que esto no tiene futuro más allá de la amistad. B) Te diste cuenta que si eres gay, pero no estás listo para salir del closet por lo que quieres que todo esto sea clandestino o C) En realidad no puede importarte menos si eres o no gay o si te pueden etiquetar como tal, pero... en realidad no quieres tener nada romántico conmigo.  
-En realidad creo que se trata de una mezcla de opción C con opción D  
-Pero no he dicho nada acerca de una opción D  
-¿Bueno recuerdas a Miguel?  
-¿Tu moreno primo con grandes pectorales, enorme trasero y sexys ojos azules?  
-Si ese...Espera, espera -Abrió de par en par sus ojos sorprendido- ¿Te gusta Derek?  
-Creí que se llamaba Miguel, y si es atractivo -Se relamió casi sin querer al recordar el torso desnudo de aquel hombre mientras se probaba camisetas de Stiles aquella vez-  
-Pues es algo así como ehhh...bueno...digamos que me gusta y aquella vez en mi cuarto bueno eso fue porque llegó de improviso y millones de cosas más, en síntesis su nombre es Derek , no Miguel, y si es atractivo  
-Pues eres un maldito afortunado si es que corresponde a tus sentimientos  
-Bueno, no sé si se podrían llamar sentimientos, pero... creo que no quiero hablar de eso. Venía a pasar un buen rato y distraerme de mi necesidad de sacar los celos del cuerpo de Derek a golpes ¿sabes?  
-Oh, Stilinski. ¿Con que tenías un poco de garra por ahí eh? -Una carcajada sacudió el pecho de Danny hasta que miro al chico algo confuso- Entonces, ¿Tu primo esta celoso? Ohhhhhh...-Se puso la mano en el mentón comprendiendo mas aquel asunto- Supongo que ¿cree que voy a robarte?, demonios perdón por ello, pero me siento algo halagado por el tal Derek, es decir ni soy la mitad de sexy que él y piensa que voy a quitarle a su novio. De todos modos Stiles supongo que lo hace porque te quiere. No es que apruebe los celos extremos -Expuso las palmas de sus manos evitando que el joven le interrumpiera- No es mi asunto tampoco, pero se verían bien juntos.  
-Bueno, gracias, creo. Ahora, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema mientras vamos por toneladas de palomitas? Las vas a necesitar.

... ... ... ...  
-Creo que esa señora de adelante estaba lista para subir y golpearnos con su bolso.  
-Oh eso es enteramente tu culpa Stiles! No deberías haber gritado así durante la "romantiquísima" escena de sexo, ya todos sabían que lo estaban haciendo, tus gemidos lo hacían reiterativo  
-Fue comiquísimo, acéptalo. Le dio un toque especial. Además, de verdad, yo no fui el único. ¿Acaso tenias que gritarle a Jack que tire a esa perra de la tabla y se suba él, que era más sexy y solo eso hacia la película digna de ver?- La señora de la que habían estado hablando paso por su lado y los fulmino con la mirada justo antes de que ellos salieran corriendo para evitar el reto que sabían iba a darles.  
-Bien supongo que ya termino nuestra adorable cita. Por lo que ahora estoy listo para volver y seguir molestando a la gente- El más alto paso un brazo al rededor de los hombros del más pequeño y le sonrió con picardía- Sobre todo a ese sexy hombre que te espera en casa.  
-Danny eres el chico más genial que he conocido, claro además de Derek. El que sea tu novio en el futuro será alguien muy afortunado -Le guiño el ojo derecho devolviendo el gesto pícaro-  
-Espera aquí, voy a abrirte la puerta del auto  
-Eso es para las chicas  
-Eso es una estrategia para poder apretujarte contra el mismo. Espera aquí.- Danny rodeo el auto e hizo justo lo que había dicho. Sabía que Derek los estaba viendo porque había visto el movimiento de la cortina en una de las ventanas superiores antes de bajar y los chicos que estaban fuera en vez de saludarlos o gritar alguna broma obscena se habían girado en la misma dirección como si hubieran escuchado algo. Cuando tuvo al chico pegado con su espalda al auto acerco sus cabezas y planto un beso demasiado largo contra su cachete, para luego besarlo en la frente.- Una cita genial. Ha sido una de las películas que más he disfrutado en mi vida.  
Antes de que Stiles pudiera contestar un torbellino de furia envuelto en cuero negro salió de la casa y grito -Nos vamos. Ahora.- Y salió corriendo hacia el bosque seguido por una pandilla de adolescentes con cara confusa. El último en salir fue Scott que parecía dolorido por tener que soltar a Allison. -Hey Danny, Stiles - saludó - Después habla con ella. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la manada.  
-Espero que no se desquite con ellos. Y de todos modos ¿A dónde se van?  
-Oh, está dándoles un curso de supervivencia. Algo así como los boy scout pero mucho más exclusivo.  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Como se ha ido, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Nos vemos en la cancha. Llámame si necesitas molestarlo.- Chocaron sus puños y cada uno tomó su camino. Dejando de paso a la cazadora con una gran sonrisa al saber lo que tramaba el muchacho-  
-Pues vaya que ha funcionado pero ¿Era necesario hacerlo cuando tienen que entrenar? Me gustaría tener a mi novio completo para la merienda  
-No les hará mucho daño Alli, Scott es un niño grande  
-Quizá si le tachas grande...-Bufo recordando las idioteces de su "querido Scott"-  
-Por supuesto que sí, ya madurara tranquila Dios nos regalara aquel milagro y si deseamos lo suficiente quizás le dé más inteligencia  
-Pides demasiado -Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- Pero es inteligente cuando quiere como la vez en la bodega  
-Oh si moje mis pantalones al ver que Scott tenía un plan, clara señal de que el fin del mundo se aproxima  
-Bueno, propongo que dejemos de hablar de mi prominente novio y empecemos a hablar del tuyo  
-Yo no tengo ningún novio  
-Bueno, si tengo que hablar de lo que vi diría que tienes dos, pero allá tu.  
-Allison no seas mala. Derek bueno, prefiero no hablar de él y Danny es solo un amigo que no tiene ni idea de a quien estaba intentando tocar las pelotas. Pobre inocente.  
-Seguro voy a creerte eso, el tipo es el mejor amigo de Jackson. Estoy segurísima que de inocente no tiene ni un pelo.  
-Bueno, algo de razón tienes. Ahora, si no te importa compartir un poco de la información que estoy seguro Scott compartió contigo, me siento con ánimos de saber que bicho le pico al Alpha.  
-Estoy bastante segura de que sabes exactamente cuál es ese bicho. El tipo estaba ya celoso cuando saliste de aquí y bueno, cuando vio la escenita que pintaron ahí fuera enloqueció y según Scott, les dijo entre dientes que se estaban yendo al bosque por un par de días. No dio más explicaciones. Después de todo es Derek, así que ninguno las esperaba y nadie se atrevió a preguntarle teniendo en cuenta el humor que cargaba.  
-¿Y que se supone que hagamos nosotros mientras tanto?  
-Bueno, hasta donde se tenemos terminantemente prohibido dejar las inmediaciones de la casa y debo enseñarte a disparar.  
-Eso es una mierda. Todos sabemos que soy un peligro para mi mismo cuando hay un arco involucrado  
-Bueno, yo no di las ordenes. Y además creo que debe de querer vengarse un poco  
-Es un idiota. Por ende, teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie cerca te relevo de tus deberes.  
-Oh muchísimas gracias, hembra Alpha  
-Hey! Eso es ofensivo.  
-De acuerdo, lo siento. -la chica levanto sus palmas en forma de disculpas y se rio- Espero que tengas hambre, yo estoy famélica por lo que voy a pedir comida y a aprovechar que no hay nadie para poder al fin usar la consola, hay un par de insurgentes rogando morir. ¿Interesado?  
-No te puedes imaginar cuanto- le dijo mientras se dirigían hacia el living  
-Déjame advertirte que no te has liberado de la "conversación de chicas". Viendo y considerando que estamos solos vas a pasar por el "Besar y contar" y quiero los detalles.  
Cuando Allison por fin lo dejo escapar después de atormentarlo a preguntas y de patear su trasero terriblemente, (información que nunca debería ser descubierta por otro ser vivo). Stiles se encerró en el cuarto de Derek, lo extrañaba, pero seguía enojado con el por la forma en la que había actuado. Sabía que no era muy hablador, pero esta vez era necesario que compartiera un mínimo de sus pensamientos para que pudieran aclarar las cosas. Y él había estado dispuesto a iniciar todo, pero el otro había corrido como un lobo, con la cola entre las patas.  
Se desplomo en la cama King que todavía olía a su traspiración y tratando de moverse lo menos posible se desnudo y poco a poco fue cayendo dormido, con Derek siempre presente en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

... ... ... ...  
El brillo que golpeaba en sus ojos lo despertó. No podía creer que hubiese dormido toda la noche de un tirón, pero teniendo en cuenta por todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior creía que se lo merecía. Seguía extrañando al estúpido hombre lobo y eso estaba empezando a cabrearlo. El seguramente no habría pensado en el o en lo que había pasado ni una sola vez mientras jugaba a las peladitas en el bosque con sus cachorros.

El aroma a café lo hizo desperezarse y salir de la cama. Allison había dejado una nota en la cocina diciendo que iba al bosque a jugar con su arco y a ver si encontraba a la manada. Al parecer la luna llena no tenia agitada solo las hormonas de los lobos. Aunque también era muy posible que su misma adolescencia haya sido la culpable del desespero de Alli. Estaba seguro que también estaba haciendo estragos con sus hormonas pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Había estado todo el día solo en la casa y había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido. Incluso había limpiado. En algún momento de la tarde le había llegado un mensaje de la chica diciendo que había encontrado a la manada pero que el Alpha seguía de un humor poco comunicativo por lo que no sabía cuando iban a regresar. Estaba arto, aburrido, cansado de estar solo y furioso porque no podía controlar sus pensamientos y lo que estos le hacían a su cuerpo.

Suspiro, otra vez se le venía a la cabeza lo que había sucedido antes con Derek en su cuarto, sus manos tocándole por doquier, aquel camino de besos que trazo comenzando por su clavícula, aquella lengua delineando cada parte de su torso y el camino en descenso hasta su…- Maldición Derek –Gimió al mismo tiempo en que ahora su propia mano era la que iba en descenso, si estaba a punto de jugar consigo mismo en la biblioteca del Alpha y no, no le importaba en absoluto que los demás pudieran llegar y oírle, ellos tenían su luna roja y el estaba en su todo derecho-  
Desprendió los botones de sus jeans rápidamente, necesitaba aliviar el ardor en su parte baja. Mas visiones sobre la noche anterior se hicieron presentes al mismo tiempo en que tomo su erección entre sus dedos, liberándose al mismo tiempo de su ropa interior. Estaba húmedo, palpitante, tan duro que incluso dolía un poco y pensar que el bastardo culpable de su calentura anduviera por ahí sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el monstruo que había despertado lo tenso aun más.

Comenzó lentamente mojando la punta de sus dedos en su propia humedad, encerrando su pene en el puño derecho bajando de arriba hacia abajo una primera vez -Maldito…ahn-nhg…-Su espalda se arqueo levemente, de verdad estaba masturbándose pensando en Derek Hale, el líder de la manada.- Desgraciado…-Jadeo ahora manteniendo un ritmo algo más acelerado con su extremidad acompañando el mismo sus caderas que no podían estarse quietas bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba urgentemente que la noche anterior se repitiera, llegar a todas las bases con el moreno, las mismas manos apretando su trasero haciendo que sus erecciones cubiertas se rozasen –Joder Derek…-Gimió forzando aun mas las arremetidas de su propia mano, estaba cerca, tan solo unos minutos mas- M-mas fuerte…-Cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos de repente al escuchar un gruñido gutural que provenía desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Mierda Stiles –Jadeo ronco el Alpha para luego acercarse al muchacho, quitarlo del ordenador y empujarlo contra el estante de libros, tan fuerte inclusive que algunos viejos tomos se cayeron- Yo trate…Juro que trate de detenerme pero tú nunca escuchas, nunca paras, nunca sigues ordenes. No eres más que un adolescente idiota que rompe cada una de las reglas que le impongo a esta manada de capullos- Ladeo la cabeza, enterrando la misma en el cuello del muchacho- Podría morderte, un castigo eso es lo que te mereces por hacerme perder el control de esta forma  
-N-no puedes hacerlo, no quiero ni deseo la mordida y lo sabes –Pequeños temblores se hacían presente en el temple de Stilinski por la cercanía y la respiración de Derek en su cuello-  
-Quizás no la mordida para transformarte –Inspiro relamiéndose antes de atacar aquella zona sensible con sus caninos, quizás le hiciera algo de daño, pero el humano merecía esto. Debido a la arremetida contra su carne Stiles exhalo un gemido entrecortado, dolió pero al mismo tiempo un escalofrío le recorrió por entero y eso en parte hizo que inconscientemente moviera las caderas contra el dominante pelinegro.  
-Te vi Stiles…-Tomo el miembro ajeno con su mano derecha ahora mirándole directamente a los ojos- Desde que cerraste los ojos y…-Movió su mano hasta la base de su pene y luego la llevo hasta cerca de la punta, rozando la misma con su pulgar torturando al joven-  
-D-Derek…-Otra exhalación profunda emano de los labios del chico por el movimiento-  
-Podía oír tu corazón desde fuera, tan acelerado –Volvió a realizar su acción anterior ganándose un par mas de gemidos y movimientos de caderas- Este maldito eclipse Stiles –Murmuro poniendo la frente contra la ajena- ¿Sabes que lo único que corre por mi mente ahora es joderte? Duro, aquí y ahora justo contra este estante  
-Con un demonio hazlo de una vez Derek….-Se arqueo dolorosamente contra la superficie-  
-Estoy tentado –Contesto tajante- Pero tu todavía mereces un castigo –Paso su pulgar húmedo por el glande del miembro que sostenía. Alguna especie de lloriqueo surgió de la garganta del joven mientras además de aquello ahora la otra mano del Alpha apretaba su trasero con firmeza- Así vamos, imagínatelo. Te desgarraría los pantalones de un zarpazo, besaría tus labios hasta que se hinchasen, lamería tu cuello lentamente, si definitivamente te mordería, tienes un sabor agradable –Las caderas del muchacho se impulsaban contra aquella mano que ahora le masturbaba aceleradamente, todo estaba tan húmedo, tan caliente y el licántropo no hacía más que empeorar la situación -Marcaria cada espacio cada lugar, para que supieran que me perteneces, que eres mío por completo, cada recóndito espacio de tu cuerpo –Aumento aun más el paso- Te follaría con mis dedos Stiles  
-M-mierda –Trastabillo y tembló, se estaba acercando, era casi tan palpable aquel sentimiento, daba igual si sus caderas ya no sincronizaban con su mente, si embestía el puño con brutalidad, estaba tan cerca de correrse que nada mas le importaba-  
-No tan rápido –Detuvo su mano y llevo la misma hasta el tronco del miembro, negándole la liberación tan ansiada al humano que ahora no paraba de temblar en sus brazos-  
-Maldito bastardo déjame nnnngha-ahn….-Intento mover sus caderas pero la otra manos del Alpha lo sujetaba impasible evitando algún mínimo movimiento- Derek necesito c-correrme –Seguía temblando frente al moreno-  
-No aun no –Sonrió maléficamente el hombre lobo-  
-Hare lo que quieras ahh –Expreso pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello ajeno- Solo déjame…  
-Di que eres mío, solo mío de nadie más –Gruño con una sonrisa- Aléjate del amigo de Jackson  
-¿P-por qué? no entiendo  
-Mío Stiles, tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo tu –Cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos dejando que se notase el carmesí de los mismos- Lo quiero todo y no, no es solo la luna roja que me hace estar jodidamente caliente por ti  
-¿M-me estás diciendo que te gusto? Hg…A-halagador  
-Stiles…-Realizo un vaivén con la mano-  
-Joder para ya con eso…No mejor no pares, Rayos sabes lo muy incomodo que me siento en estos momentos  
-Tú fuiste el que se estaba masturbando en mi biblioteca si mal no recuerdo  
-D-demándame por querer sentir algo de placer  
-Necesitas una buena zurra  
Un temblor más pronunciado hizo jadear al humano  
-Para ya con esto Derek, déjame correrme  
-Así que si te gustaría una buena zurra, interesante  
-¡E-eso no es! Ngha…por favor –Cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio el Alpha ya no estaba allí- Eres un ¡Oh dios! –Un espasmo le recorrió la columna al sentir una caliente humedad envolver su virilidad por completo y luego alejarse para volver a atraparlo. No solo estaba desnudo ahora frente a un Derek completamente vestido, sino que el mismo le estaba succionando el pene como si fuera la comida mas apetitosa que hubiera visto- Oh joder– El moreno llevo las piernas ajenas a sus hombros enterrando la cabeza en la intimidad de Stilinski que sujeto los cabellos azabache atrayéndolo aun más hacia él, acompañándose por sus caderas ahora mas desbocadas, estaba jodiendo la caliente boca del Alpha, esto era de no creerse- N-no voy a...-  
Y un gruñido vibro a través de su miembro dándole el empuje justo para alcanzar aquel orgasmo idílico que antes le había sido negado. Lloriqueo el nombre del joven llevando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el contrario tragaba hasta la última gota semen de Stiles  
-Maldita sea…  
-Lo mismo digo– Contesto el lupino relamiéndose, limpiando los restos de la blanquecina sustancia de sus labios-  
-Ehm…-Se sonrojo ante la vista de Derek entre sus piernas, se veía tan atractivo allí en ese lugar- Ya puedes…digo salir de allí si lo deseas  
-No –Replico llevándose nuevamente la virilidad del chico a su boca- Eres delicioso- No podía creer que con solo aquella acción se había puesto duro otra vez, le molestaba un poco pero aun así podía sentir los escalofríos nuevamente allí-  
-D-detente –Embistió una vez más contra aquella boca cuya lengua delineaba en círculos la punta de su pene sin parar. El se alejo un milímetros- ¿En realidad quieres que haga eso? –Y paso su lengua una vez más por toda la longitud sin dejar de mirar los ojos del muchacho y por poco vuelve a correrse por solo la impresión de verle allí-  
-N-no pero –Alego con la respiración acelerada, retirándose del agarre del lupino empujándole con todo su peso hacia el suelo, esperaba poder hacerlo caer de espalda y con un poco de esfuerzo lo logro, pero con el movimiento el bulto en los pantalones ajenos le provoco un jadeo profundo al caer encima de este- Hombre todavía estas vestido, eso no me hace quedar muy bien ¿O sí? -Movió sus caderas contra las del moreno que embistió la misma con fuerza, estaba muy excitado, Stiles podía ver sus ojos destilando lujuria pura- Eso puede arreglarse –Contesto el pelinegro desgarrando su propia remera quedando con su torso expuesto totalmente mientras el humano aprovecho aquel momento para desprender los jeans ajenos y colar una de sus manos por allí. Un aullido retumbo la casa, los ojos de Derek estaban tan rojos como la sangre-  
-Eres un pervertido, que clase de persona no usa ropa interior Hale  
-Hace calor…soy un hombre lobo...deducción simple –Le sonrió con los caninos expuestos-  
-Vaya…-No sabía si lo había dicho en voz alta pero el liberar la erección palpitante del moreno lo agito. Dios, estaba muy bien dotado, y un pensamiento vagabundo lo hizo preguntarse si todos los Alpha tendrían la polla tan grande como la que en ese momento sostenía-  
-Soy el Alpha –Sonrió satisfecho con la expresión en la cara de Stilinski-  
-Si y tu actitud petulante también es la de uno –Esgrimió, observando el joven que estaba bajo su peso, tan macizo, hasta la punta de sus tetillas todo erecto, duro, caliente y sofocante. Llevo ambas manos a aquellos mínimos montículos y apretó ganándose otro aullido del hombre lobo-  
-Stiles sigue jugando y posiblemente termine montándote hasta el amanecer.

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias, mordió su labio inferior y fue directo a donde estaban sus manos antes. Derek Hale era una roca al contacto de la boca de Stiles. El paso de su lengua contra su tetilla izquierda le hizo perder el control una vez más y al mismo tiempo en que jadeaba llevo ambas manos a la erección ajena, para de allí dirigirse al trasero de chico y apretar el mismo atrayéndole para que sus penes rozaran entre sí. Llevo una de sus manos y sujeto ambas virilidades juntas. Podía sentir los espasmos asaltar al chico que continuaba su labor de lamer y remarcar con su lengua. Estaba demasiado mojado, culpa de Stilinski naturalmente y esta maldita luna no hacia más que empeorar todo. Llevo su mano húmeda hasta donde se encontraba la entrada del joven. Y justo cuando sintió la mordida sobre su tetilla y otro aullido abandono sus labios, fue cuando deslizo uno de sus húmedos dedos por el culo del muchacho.

-Mierda -Cerro los ojos y los puños ante aquella intrusión para luego tratar de centrarse nuevamente en lo que estaba haciendo antes, si Derek quería jugar duro iba a jugar duro. Esta vez intercalo una lamida lenta y una fuerte mordida mientras su mano libre rasguñaba su torso desnudo en son de venganza.

El chico no iba a quedar impune. Si él iba a ser torturado iba a llevarse a Stiles consigo al infierno. Movió aquella extremidad lentamente y al escuchar los impasible quejidos de gusto sonrió y añadió otro dedo mas a la ecuación, estaba justamente haciendo lo que advirtió minutos antes, jodiendo al chico con sus dedos y no planeaba detenerse hasta que lograra marcarle por completo.

-Oh dios –Seguramente debería estar concentrado en hacer caer al Alpha pero no podía concentrarse, no cuando sus dedos estaban en su interior prácticamente jodiendole, (tres ahora) podía sentirlos y se sentía débil nada mas por permanecer sobre el pecho de Hale mientras gimoteaba por mas temblando y sintiendo algunas embestidas contra su miembro por parte del lupino cuyo agarre en su trasero no disminuía-  
-Te dije que no…-Saco los dedos de su interior y le empujo- Prepárate para las consecuencias

No supo en qué momento había ido a parar en el sofá de Derek, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado, tenía el peso del hombre sobre si pero no le aplastaba podía sentir la punta de su miembro en su entrada, y no hizo más que jadear por todo aquello

-Derek…  
-Si vas a detenerme ahora es el momento de golpearme con la lámpara y huir, porque después pienso cogerte y llenarte hasta que no puedas moverte- El no hizo nada de aquello, solo se limito a cruzar sus piernas sobre la espalda del moreno  
-Si no terminas lo que comenzaste voy a matarte  
Y de un solo movimiento presiono contra el joven que se arqueo ante la sensación del pene de un hombre lobo penetrándole por completo, mientras el gruñido de aquel le hacía vibrar un poco más.  
No tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a la sensación pues el astro lunar mandaba y el moreno estaba tan desbocado que lo único que podía hacer era embestirle con fuerza, presionando su trasero contra él en un vano intento por atraerle pues ya no había más espacio entre ellos.  
Ahí callo en cuenta de quizás pudieran oírlos hasta en el bosque, pues cada uno de sus indecorosos sonidos inundaba el lugar, el mueble debajo de ellos chirriaba con cada arremetida de las caderas del hombre lobo -Jodidamente caliente –Gruño encajando sus garras en la pelvis de Stilinski mientras el mismo, ronco, intentaba llevar aquel mismo ritmo moviendo las suyas haciendo que chocasen contra las ajenas. Podía escuchar las entradas, oh demonios podía escuchar el gran pene de Derek todo húmedo penetrarle-Desgraciado…- Otra vez esta distracción fue aprovechada por el licántropo que se alejo solo para poner a Stiles sobre su estomago y hacer honor a su herencia.  
-No creí que...mierda, ahh, así más profundo –Un hilillo de saliva escapo a los labios del adolescente, estaba golpeando justo en el lugar exacto, la dura y gruesa polla del Alpha lo estaba llenando por completo-  
-Gime más fuerte, grita de quien eres –Bajo sus manos hasta los pezones ajenos apretando los mismos jadeando al mismo tiempo en que un temblor sacudió el temple de Stiles- Eres mío, me perteneces  
-S-soy tuyo ahhhn-ahh –Se arqueo por la punzada de placer- Solo tuyo Derek –Giro levemente la cabeza para deleitarse con la imagen del hombre embistiéndole cada vez más rápido y profundo.  
Sintió al muchacho apretarse aun mas y algo parecido a un gruñido salió de su boca, maldijo el corto cabello del humano, seria excelente poder tirar del mismo hasta el, opto por llevarlo a su altura, encajando los dientes en su lóbulo tirando de sus tetillas sin detener su paso, acelerándolo inclusive aun mas tanto que las embestidas se volvieron arremetidas animales y salvajes  
-Necesito marcarte –Exhalo en una especie de ronroneo, llevando una de sus manos hasta el miembro ajeno realizando un vaivén forzoso-  
-Oh demonios Derek ya no puedo-Trastabillo con los espasmos apunto de cercarle por completo.  
-Córrete Stiles, córrete para mi, córrete gritando solo mi nombre –Murmuro maquiavélico encajando los grandes caninos debajo del oído ajeno mientras un ronco gemido con forma de su nombre resonaba en el ambiente, sonido que al mismo tiempo termino por acabar con la propia cordura del licano derramándose el mismo en el interior del joven, ambos cuerpos cayendo luego al sofá que al fin dejo de chirriar al terminarse aquella frenética unión.  
-Ya que estas allí podrías no se... ¿Darme un masaje? -Expreso el muchacho bajo el peso de Derek quien alzo una ceja para luego volver a su temple furioso de antes- Oh así que no me hablas...bien dos pueden jugar a este juego Hale-Suspiro y aunque trato de parar sus palabras no pudo retenerlas por mucho tiempo- Primero sabes que no me desagrada el hecho de ti sobre mí, pero mi espalda se está partiendo y te agradecería que ¡woah...!-Sorprendido se vio al ser alzado en brazos por el licántropo y mas aun porque ahora estaba sobre su pecho-  
-...  
-Derek deja de ignorarme sabes que no funciona -Le pico uno de sus pectorales con el dedo indice-  
-...  
-Oh dios Allison estaba en lo cierto, soy la "hembra Alpha" y tu estas celoso -Abrió los ojos al reconocer aquel hecho- Dime que existe otro nombre ademas de hembra Alpha porque no me gusta ese en absoluto  
-...  
-Demonios Derek habla de una puta vez, acabas de decirme un millon de cosas pervertidas mientras...eso...tu entiendes, di algo  
-...Callate  
-Es mejor que nada supongo. Bueno, No, mejor que nada mi culo- Tenemos. Que. Hablar Te pusiste furioso por absolutamente nada y estoy muy enojado contigo. Ni siquiera somos novios y vas y me haces una escena de celos por algo que paso antes de que siquiera hubiésemos estado juntos y luego te pones todo en gilipollas y te vas a esconder al bosque y para el colmo te llevas a todos contigo, así que yo tengo que pasarme toda la noche contándole a una chica, que por cierto sabe como disparar, un montón de detalles porque claro, el resto de la manada estaba conectado en vivo y ella se perdía todos los chistes. Eso no es justo. - La desesperación del chico se estaba haciendo mas que evidente- ¡¿Puedes decir algo por el amor de Dios!?  
-Quizá si te callaras...- La furia había vuelto a tomar el cuerpo del muchachito dejando en el olvido su relajación post-coital, por lo que empezó a revolverse para salir de entre los brazos que lo mantenían tan cómodo. Derek apretó su abrazo para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos- Eres mío. Lo fuiste desde el mismísimo momento en que te vi, y sobre todo desde que te bese por primera vez. No puedo soportar la idea de que tengas a alguien mas rondándote. Me provoca matarlo. Es algo más que el lobo Alpha, es el hombre también. No puedo siquiera contemplar la idea de perderte. Desde que te vi llegar con ese chico y dejarlo besarte he estado torturándome internamente.  
Stiles acerco su cara y beso suavemente los labios del hombre. No hacía falta que dijera nada más. Con sus primeras palabras ya lo había tenido nuevamente envuelto en su meñique y el resto solo había servido para llenar su alma de gozo. Suavemente apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de su hombre y suspiro contento.  
-Bueno entonces...luego de todo ese descargue emocional que por cierto fue extremadamente sexy. ¿Tengo un titulo dentro de la manada? ¿Puedo mandar a Scott a comprarme papas mientras Isaac lava los platos y etcétera? ¿Somos más que amigos pero menos que amantes? ¿Puedo decirte cariño?  
-Eres mío, ese es todo el titulo que necesitas. Y puedo prometerte que voy a defenderte cuando intentes separar a Scott de Allison porque quieres papas y él se ponga violento. Y si dejarte que me llames cariño me da derecho para asustar a cualquier idiota que crea que tiene una oportunidad contigo, entonces puedes llamarme como quieras. Menos osito. Si haces eso voy a tener que golpearte.  
-¡Me seguiste!  
-Bebé-dijo haciendo burla a los apodos que antes había usado para bromear-, no iba a dejar que un idiota tuviera lo que es mío. Antes iba a arrancarle sus partes vitales. De hecho, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Por eso me precipite al bosque.  
-No es excusa suficiente para comportarte como un neandertal subdesarrollado  
-Es la única que tengo y ahora, bésame.- Acerco su boca a la del Alpha y hablo justo sobre sus labios  
-Eres un idiota, deberías dar gracias a Dios por ser tan sexy, sino, no sé qué sería de ti.- Y presiono sus bocas en un beso que expresaba más cosas de las que podrían decir con palabras.  
Se queda  
ron así, uno pegado al otro dormitando de rato en rato mientras Derek se quejaba porque al parecer fuera de esas paredes, el eclipse que ahora estaba en su momento culmine al igual que sus víctimas adolescentes.  
-Derek?  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Que va a pasar después del eclipse? quiero decir...  
-Eres mi compañero. Antes no quería aceptarlo, pero lo eres y eso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier eclipse. Eres mi único, por el resto de mi vida  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo girarse hacia ella. Peter traspaso el umbral y cuando los vio acostados en el sillón sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.  
-Estaba buscando leche pero los chicos tomaron la cocina por asalto  
-¿Y la biblioteca te pareció el mejor lugar para continuar con tu búsqueda?  
-Bueno... no es como si me hubiera equivocado- murmuró el hombre mayor  
-¡Fuera!  
-¿Sabes? Lo sabía. Me cansé de repetirle a Laura que eras gay y ella no quería creerme.  
-Peter...-El nombre de su tío escapo como un amenazante gruñido de la boca del lobo.  
-Oh, sí, cierto. Mis disculpas hembra Alpha, Ahora mismo me retiro para que pueda seguir montando a su real alteza...  
-¿Es que no pueden ver que soy un jodido hombre? Mátalo, a él y a quien quiera que vuelva a llamarme así, solo mátalos.- murmuro Stiles mortificado contra el cuello de su hombre  
-Bueno, desde que eres mi omega, tus deseos son ordenes- una sonrisa cubrió el rostro del Alpha cuando vio el desconcierto en la cara de su pareja  
-¡¿Que soy que!?  
-Mi omega, eres el amalgama de la manada. Lo que nos mantiene unidos. Lo que nos convierte en una familia y por eso nos haces más fuerte, aún cuando eres nuestra más profunda debilidad, porque sin ti no somos nada.  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
-Lo hago- le susurró mientras cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con una manta.  
-De verdad lo hace. Todos podemos sentirlo y si lo piensas realmente vas a darte cuenta que es así.- Scott, junto al resto de la manada estaban parados en la puerta del estudio sonriéndole.-Bienvenido a la manada, de nuevo.

### The End~

### 


End file.
